I Know, I love you
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Mathew, known as Canada, is told 2p's are dangerous etc etc. At least, before Allen, he believed so but he knows there's more to a 2p than there truly is. ((Just a one shot of Canada and 2p! America!))


**_Boom! Another one shot! I just got this idea to write this because, well, I always see 2p's! and 1p's! being paired together, all that stuff but I wanted to write something like this! 2p! America and 1p! Canada! I am new to learning about the 2p! characters of our beloved hetalia characters so sorry if this is kind of rough! Also let me say that as much as I ship Canada and Prussia together sooo hard, I just for some unknown reason love the idea of 2P! America and Canada together, ya know? Hell I might even write a PrussiaxCanada one shot! Who knows! Also, from what I read on the wiki, there's not a real solid name for Cuba but if there is let me know!_**

 ** _Warnings: Human names, some yaoi smut, don't likey don't read it simple as that!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing of hetalia, the characters or the 2p! America used in this story, I only wish I did *sigh*_**

 ** _Now I hope that anyone who stumbles across this shall enjoy!_**

* * *

They all said never to come in touch with the 2p versions of themselves, that they were dangerous, unpredictable, much to bad for anyone to understand or handle etc etc Mathew heard it all. He was always invisible in those meetings when the 2p's were starting to act up slightly and he just sat there ignored. He was always invisible, ignored and never truly visible to the bigger countries, it was a bit tiring though he was never noticed and he could never do anything but sigh whenever the other countries broke out into loud, disrupting fights constantly and he just sat there unnoticed but not without a few little concerned looks from Carlos and Gilbert, but those were strangely easy to ignore.

His dark blue eyes were always focused out at some other sort of state, like he was there physically but retreated in his mind until the meetings ended the way they always did, Ludwig shouting that they all needed to be more organized and Feliciano looking at the German then all of them left. Canada would sometimes get a fleeting look at his brother, Alfred, his light blue eyes meeting Mathew own, before the Canadian looked away like something would be revealed in his gaze and he would just duck his head with Kumajirou held tight to his chest and disappeared quickly.

It was sad sometimes, though, when someone _did_ notice Mathew. He was always shy, quiet, easy to blush and rather sensitive in a sense, he would become flustered but more than he often liked became mistaken for his brother a whole lot and **_that_** in itself was always a tiring experience. Mathew thought being alone would be fine, he liked and both loved Gilbert along with Carlos, they were both close to him always able to see him and speak with him whenever, but he mostly liked to keep to himself a lot of the time strange as it was.

He felt light taps on his hip pulling his attention from his mind as he blinked quickly a few times just in time to see a tanned hand moving up and cupping his cheek and he turned his face into the warm palm closing his eyes. His lashes lightly touched his cheeks as they flushed gently and he smiled just a bit then opened his eyes slowly meeting the red eyes of Allen Jones, Alfred's 2p. Mathew wasn't with Allen because he looked like Alfred, he spent his time with Allen because he was...well _Allen_. Someone who noticed Mathew on all sorts of levels, knew him for who he was and though he seemed to be impatient with Mathew sometimes he was, in his own way, loving all the same of the blonde Canadian.

"Ya know it's freaky when you do that." Allen breathed across his cheek, making Mathew blush hotly at the soft lips brushing and moving across his cheek bone with the words and the hand was moved from his cheek to his pale hand, their hands connecting and the fingers tangled together naturally.

"What is?" Mathew murmured as he turned his head a bit causing the lips to graze across his cheek bone, his hair tickling a tanned cheek as his dark blue irises met and clashed with Allen's.

"You get this blank look, it's strange because I don't know what you're thinking or if you're even hearing me. It's freaky." Allen murmured gently as he pressed his lips to Mathew's cheek making the Canadian shiver lightly with the electric feel of the full lips pressing to his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Mathew breathlessly said as a hand began to slide up under the hem of his shirt to the warm, pale skin of his waist as Allen's lips traced downwards to the corner of his own mouth making his heart stutter in his chest quickly.

"No need to apologize." Allen murmured again as a smile crossed his lips gently, his right hand being squeezed gently by Mathew, his left hand moving up under the shirt exploring the snow white, yet warm, flesh beneath the fabric of the Canadians shirt.

"Please don't 't leave me tonight." Mathew murmured as his back arched a tiny bit but it looked strangely like a twitch of all his muscles as Allen's hand moved up to his chest then froze against Mathew's flesh making the Canadians previously glazed eyes to focus in sharply on Allen. The auburn haired man was surprised, shocked, to hear those words leaving Mathew's lips that it made him feel like crying strangely as his eyes locked onto Mathew's now alert looking ones. He could leave. He didn't need to listen to his words and just turn his back and go home. He could do it. **Should** do it. But...

"I..won't leave you tonight." Allen murmured gently getting a look like he was giving up some internal fight as his red eyes softened to look almost like what Mathew imagined red wine in the light would look like. Like velvet. He smiled gently moving his arms up winding them around Allen's shoulders softly as his dark blue eyes looked straight up into Allen's eyes again.

"Thank you." Mathew whispered softly then pulled Allen down connecting their lips into a spine shivering kiss.

Mathew indeed shivered when Allen's lips moved slowly, sensually, across ad against his own making him want to moan out as his hands hesitantly, almost twitching, as they began to slowly move up into the silky auburn strands of Allen's hair. Mathew blushed hotly as he spread allowing Allen to move between them, only to wrap around the auburn haired man's waist tightly pulling him tightly to him, their groins pressing tightly ad rubbing against one another making a shiver move both over the both of them visibly.

Mathew was pressed against the back of the couch, where they'd been laying and talking, when he felt Allen sit up and he whimpered at the loss of the kiss but found himself being pulled up and he wrapped his arms around Allen's neck again as the 2p sat back on his heels keeping Mathew's legs around his waist, their eyes hazy and fogged, Mathew's lips parting softly letting in and letting out soft, heavy sounding breathes that were-in reality- hushed and quiet.

Allen then let out a loud, surprising groan making Mathew jump just a tiny bit then shivered when Allen's lips pressed against his neck only to move down in a slope to the spot his neck gave away to his shoulder to suck softly at the skin making the Canadian shiver gently. He opened his mouth to speak when Allen cupped his hand around the back of Mathew's neck bringing him down to an open mouthed kiss, his tongue moving in and meeting Mathew's making the blonde shiver and man quietly in his throat as his arms tightened slightly around Allen's neck shifting making their groins rub against each other again making goosebumps burst over Mathew's flesh under his shirt.

He breathed quickly yet heavily through his nose, easing the burn in his lungs for air as his mouth was assaulted deeply and seductively by Allen, their tongues tangling and twisting, making the Canadian shiver softly as fingers twisted up in the auburn locks again. A small little line of saliva, however, moved down the corner of Mathew's lips and to his chin before he broke the kiss tilting his head to the side taking large gulps of air as he trembled gently and he felt Allen's breath come shaking like across his collar bone making Mathew tremble with a delicious ribbon of desire form and coil tight around Mathew's insides if felt making his heart beat harder to a new, jagged rhythm.

"God, you're so temptingly sexual." Allen half growled half groaned out, sounding both angry yet unbelievable longing at the situation making blood speed through Mathew's veins like lightening straight down to his crotch as he trembled at the rough, velvet tone of Allen.

"Am I?" Mathew breathed out as his glazed eyes met Allen's own equally glazed over eyes as the man grinned slowly then leaned forward sucking the soft, pale skin of Mathew's collar bone roughly and suddenly making the blonde cry out at the sudden pulling sensation on his skin roughly.

He twitched lightly, longing to shed his clothes already making him feel embarrassed because not even the other day Mathew had told Allen he didn't know if he was ready to go that far when their relationship felt sort of flimsy, though he always got reassurances-gruff and annoyed as they were- that they were solid and Allen had zero intentions of letting Mathew slip through his fingers, that they'd go all the way when he was sure.

And not even establishing this, here Mathew was panting and squirming, aching to had clothes shed and Allen bringing the pleasure he knew the man could. He closed his eyes letting a low, long moan seep out when Allen dug his teeth ever so lightly into his skin as he sucked hard bucking his hips up rubbing and grinding his groin to Mathew's making the Canadian whimper out at the sensation with a burst of longing to go through him.

Allen continued sucking on his skin, only to move over to a new spot giving it the same rough, biting sucking treatment making Mathew slowly begin rolling his hips back against Allen's as he trembled softly. When Allen stopped Mathew was panting, straining and blushing hotly as his erection burned through his clothes it felt, pressing tight against the fabric of his jeans demandingly making him tremble and he could feel Allen's own erection pressing against his inner thigh, making the Canadian shiver hard.

"That answer your question?" Allen purred out as his sinfully delightful lips turned up into a huge grin that made Mathew blush as his heart skipped crazily in his chest.

"Y-Yes." Mathew choked out as he blushed, looking at Allen with wide eyes when the hand that had been up his shirt disappeared along with the hand Mathew had been holding when those hands moved up pulling Mathew's glasses off gently then setting them on the coffee table, his eyes widening a touch more looking like huge, dark moons that stood out in contrast to his dark red face.

"Tell me to stop, Mattie. Move away and tell me to keep my hands to myself, or else I won't be able to honor the request you made to have me wait. Tell me, right now." Allen growled out now, different than the purr his voice held from before.

This was low, guttural, gruff and thick, yet smooth as velvet that pulsed with need in time with the erection pressing against Mathew. The blonde trembled in quick, short bursts almost like a vibrating toy, his eyes-if possible- were wide as can be yet glazed as his muscles twitched and he trembled continuously with an urge to say no and move away but also with the undeniable, deep pulsing need to scream yes a thousand times to continue. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry as he trembled hard, meeting Allen's dark glazed over, possessive yet longing looking eyes as they burned into him, Mathew chewed on the inside f his cheek. He needed to say something, anything, right then and there or this could take either the best or worst turn ever.

"A-All-Allen..W-We shouldn't..." Mathew tried to speak but Allen growled out looking at Mathew with bright, lustful eyes.

"Tell me clearly _right now_ to stop or I'll fuck you were you're sitting right damn now. **Tell. Me. To. Fucking. Stop.** " Allen growled out making every single protest inside of Mathew seem to just melt the hell away as his mouth opened and closed crazily to speak but no words came out.

His mind screamed he wasn't ready, that he was still unsure of this jump in their relationship. But his body was burning hot and shaking for Allen to douse the flames licking at his flesh underneath and in his veins; to make his throat raw from screaming and his body throbbing with pleasure yet relief. His eyes lowered slightly giving him a bedroom look as he swallowed hard blushing hotly as he wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders tightly pressing his chest to the man's, his eyes stinging strangely as his lips parted with quiet breathes as his heart pounded hard at his chest as he swallowed again.

"A-Allen...w-will you..." Mathew struggled to speak the words in his mind that he wanted to get out and wanted to say as he trembled hard with his pounding heart. The words were there on the tip of his tongue, the words 'Allen, will you please take me to bed? Make a mess of me?' hovered on his tongue to say but he was having the hardest time getting them out as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he trembled harder and harder it seemed.

"Your time is running the fuck out Mathew. You're making me pretty damn impatient. I'm about to take what the fuck I want without your damn consent." Allen growled as his hands gripped Mathew's hips hard then smashed Mathew's hips down as his moved up pressing their groins together much tighter than before making the blonde cry out loudly, louder than before and he felt a wave of thankfulness crash through him that he lived alone.

"T-Ta-k...Ta-Take me to..to...b-bed. Pl-Please." Mathew finally breathed out as he trembled in quick, hard bursts now seeming to have zero control of his body as he opened his eyes a bit only to met with a wavy view of the world as tears hovered in his eyes clinging to his lashes surprisingly. Allen looked wide eyed, shocked as his eyes burned into the Canadian and Mathew felt that the auburn haired man was going to say no but squeaked loudly when he was lifted up, his watery eyes meeting Allen's.

"Okay." With the one word Allen took of running, rather precisely, towards Mathew's bedroom quickly with his bare feet slapping loud against the floor then up the stairs quickly towards the bedroom; kicking the door open hard enough it bounced lightly Allen then slammed it shut, locking it without a second thought and he threw the Canadian onto the bed lightly.

He pulled his shirt off quickly, his earrings, eye brow piercing and his snake bites seemed to twinkle in the low lighting of his room. On anyone else you'd think they'd look to bold, to flashy but not to Mathew, no he _loved_ those piercings on Allen. The tanned man slid his jeans off leaving him in boxers as he crawled onto the bed and Mathew made quick work of pulling his clothes off quickly leaving him in his own boxers, which embarrassed him because they did have maple leaves all over them but Allen paused once before leaning back over to his jeans pulling something out of the pocket of said jeans then moved up over Mathew, his eyes glazed with lust as they burned into him.

"Allen." Mathew breathed out excitedly but panicked when his boxers were slid off with Allen pulling his own off and he spread Mathew's legs opening the small bottle of lube he must've grabbed from his jeans and poured some into his hand then slid it lubing up his erection a little shiver crossing over his frame and Mathew felt slightly alarmed. "W-Wait.."

"No, no waiting. This'll be painful, painful as a bitch, but I can't take time to prepare you so for that I'll apologize later for. I need you now, I won't waste anytime." Allen panted out as he placed his hands on the bed next to Mathew's sides panting quietly as he locked eyes with the blonde. Mathew was trembling like he was freezing, like he'd been left in a blizzard without a coat and Allen seemed to take on a slightly softer look in his eyes as he leaned down kissing Mathew deeply sliding one of his hands up and around behind Mathew's head tangling his fingers into the blonde locks as he kissed him deeply. Mathew slowly lifted his hands up to Allen's waist, his fingers twitching gently like he wanted too but was hesitant which is what he was as he slowly wrapped his arms around Allen kissing him back even as his heart pounded crazily in his chest.

He cried out breaking the kiss when Allen pushed into him, the stretch was so painful, sending lightening bolts of pain up his spine and through his body as Allen pushed his way in slowly but even with the lube Allen was right, it hurt like a damn bitch. It hurt more than when Mathew had fallen downstairs, than when Ivan had sat on him so bad it nearly crushed him or when he tried playing baseball with Alfred and got slammed in the face and body so many times with the ball, this pain trumped them all.

"Ow! A-Allen st-stop it's-it's too big! Please!" Mathew screamed into Allen's shoulder as tears rolled down his cheeks at the pain, it seemed to consume nearly everything and made him feel much to hot, like he was just a big ball of pain as his hole was being stretched past the point of no return it seemed, the stretch so painful and he wanted it to be over already, anything to get rid of the pain.

"Relax. It's fine, just relax." Allen whispered against Mathew's sweaty forehead lightly sounding suspiciously sweet and comforting, his hips pressing against Mathew's ass tightly, his body trembling not from pain, but from the intense squeeze and heat around his erection that he wanted nothing more than to slam into Mathew to give the pleasure he knew would happen but the blonde was pained.

"Allen stop, it-it really hurts! I-I can't take it! Please! Please take it out!" Mathew sounded like he was nearly sobbing as the pain throbbed through him with the tears running down his cheeks as he dug his nails hard into Allen's back deeply causing little droplets of blood to well up and trickle ever so faintly down Allen's back making the tanned figure shudder gently. "Allen I-Ah!"

"It's okay. You just gotta relax." Allen whispered again as his hand traveled down grabbing the half erection Mathew sported stroking it softly as his eyes glazed over by the little convulsing squeeze around his cock making his cheeks flush gently. "Relax."

"I-I can't it-Ah!- hurts! Hurts too-ngh!- bad!" Mathew panted out as a small spark of pleasure began to well in him as Allen stroked his cock slowly but surely, rubbing his thumb across the tip and his lips kissed along the curve of his collar bone only to move up to his neck sucking the flesh hard and roughly as before making Mathew tremble gently as he blushed feeling pleasure begin to come back even as his ass throbbed painfully.

"Shh, you're making yourself to damn worked up Mathew." Allen hoarsely whispered against Mathew's neck, feeling the itching need to thrust picking up and scratching at his senses.

But he needed, wanted, approval from Mathew first as he continued to suck on the soft, pale salty flesh leaving small reddish purple marks along Mathew's pale skin sure to leave marks that made Allen grin with satisfaction. He couldn't wait any longer, however, before he began moving his hips up making the blonde beneath him gasp and he began to move slowly but surely as Mathew's arms moved up around his shoulders tightly as he cautiously twitched then moved his legs up agonizingly slow around Allen's waist as he winced and cringed in pain.

Allen was balancing on his feet on the bed, pushing at the fabric but he shifted a bit making Mathew whimper focusing his weight on his knees as he continued thrusting forward. Small, barely noticeable grunts began spilling from Allen's lips with each hard thrust he gave as he closed his eyes tightly against the wild impulse to give more painful pleasure as his nails sunk ever so faintly into Mathew's pale, snowy skin.

He felt each hitch in Mathew's breathing then felt satisfaction when each inhale, despite it sounding like hyperventilating, were small gasps of pleasure and the hardened erection between them gave proof of the pleasure welling and forming, taking place and securely inside of Mathew. Soon, with the sound of flesh slapping up against flesh, it was like a duet of soft grunts from Allen and the sharp gasps from Mathew filling the room, sweat glistened across skin as it slid slickly against one another, when Allen leaned up sealing their lips in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues twisting and fighting for a few seconds before Allen one over dominance as he thrusted quicker and he sat up back on his heels thrusting quicker up into Mathew growling softly in his throat, the sound guttural.

Mathew began moaning louder and louder, no longer small gasps of pleasure, his body trembling with electricity that seemed to crackle through his body with each hard thrust and he whimpered lightly when Allen bit into his shoulder gently suckling softly then, with one hard thrust like Allen was aiming, that particular thrust had Mathew seeing stars and he screamed loudly in pleasure. He felt Allen smirk in satisfaction as he began thrusting up hitting the spot, his prostate, over and over, abusing the poor gland over and over again making screams, moans and loud cries spill from Mathew's throat and lips.

He felt his stomach coiling and tightening hotly, sending warm jolts through his body and his toes curled as he buried his hand in Allen's silky hair, clutching onto it with each hard thrust as his legs moved in a movement that would've pushed them together if Allen where in between them, but they squeezed tightly around Allen's sides causing his knees to dig nearly painfully into the toned back of Allen. Mathew felt like he was climbing closer and closer to an orgasm, near the top only to drop into the dark precipice of pleasure and he clutched tighter to Allen.

"A-Allen I c-can't hold on much lo-longer!" Mathew gasped out as his eyes squeezed tightly shut with each thrust, the tears seeming to never stop as he clung tightly to Allen.

"Me neither." Allen growled out, his hips seeming to snap up on their own will faster and faster making Mathew's breath come uneven and quicker than before, his moans more constant as he clenched down tight around Allen making the man gasp thickly which sounded like he'd been choked as his own stomach tightened and he moaned into Mathew's throat then sucked in a harsh breath thrusting up faster. "Together, now."

"Al- _Ah!_ -len! More! More more more!" Mathew screamed with the fast new pace then screamed twitching crazily when his orgasm struck, white sticky semen shooting up splattering his stomach and his chest along with Allen's, twitching as Allen's cum filled him to the brim before he pulled out ad they both collapsed backwards -well forward for Allen- the air was hot and his skin was nearly soaked with sweat as Allen laid on top of him, breathing quickly feeling like it'd be hard to sleep but, shockingly, he feel asleep rather quickly.

* * *

The next morning-or was it night?- Allen opened his eyes to the smell of pancakes and he crawled out of the cum and sweat soaked sheets scratching the back of his head lazily and tiredly. He stumbled to his pants pulling them on along with his shirt walking out in the light hallway walking down to the kitchen, finding his way easily enough, to see Mathew at the stove flipping pancakes, standing in red shorts that met the middle of his thighs, near the top of said thighs with a baggy blue shirt.

The Canadian turned slightly looking over his shoulder then smiled, his glasses resting on his face per usual, making his eyes seem to stand out strangely, his blonde hair sticking up crazily as he flipped the pancake before it could stick and Allen walked over to the small Canadian wrapping his arms around his lover's waist softly then rested his chin on his shoulder looking down at the pan.

"Are those vegan pancakes?" Allen asked curiously as he blinked his red eyes slowly but groggily even as a small smile curved over his lips gently.

"Yup, they are." Mathew nodded as he picked up the now golden brown pancake with his spatula placing it on a plate, which Allen noticed had three pancakes on it with another plate with also three pancakes and he smiled largely.

"Love you." Allen said so suddenly, making the both of them jerk lightly as his blood flooded his cheeks at the fact he'd spoke what had flickered across his mind but he watched as Mathew's surprised look melted into one of just pure happiness and he smiled widely.

"Love you too. Now sit down and eat, we don't got all day." Mathew said with a joking tone making Allen roll his eyes then, just as Mathew picked up the plates, turned the Canadians head pressing their lips together with a soft, sweet casual looking kiss and he smiled when a large, hot red blush formed on Mathew's pale face.

"Of course. Thank you, anyhow." Allen said then took his plate grinning and sat down at the table watching Mathew sit next to him and he reached his foot out lightly brushing it over Mathew's which, again, caused another blush to form and blend with the current blush as his blue eyes stood out bright in contrast and, instead of snapping as Mathieu or James as they mostly called him, Mathew just smiled and ate pleasantly. It made Allen blink then smiled slowly to himself as he cut into his pancake.

Sure he was considered to be a bad boy among the 2p's of his family and community, was supposed to be much more murderous and dangerous-which he was- but he had a very soft inside, wasn't as hard as he wanted others to believe and even if he swore up and down at Mathew, yelled or ranted about shit that went on with Mathew and himself, he had a feeling this little Canadian, unlike James, was someone he could actually relax and be himself around, someone who he loved and generally, yet surprisingly, loved him right back. Maybe, just very maybe a very slim chance, he could maybe be a good boy with Mathew. _Maybe._


End file.
